


Жить на вокзале

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Language: Russian, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда любовь - это все, что у тебя есть, иногда - у тебя нет даже этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жить на вокзале

Мы замираем, взыскуя  
Нежности  
В этом другом царстве смерти  
Губы, данные нам  
Для поцелуя,  
Шепчут молитвы битым камням.  
(Т.С. Элиот)

 

Хоффман любит Крамера. Не так, как Анжелину, например, и не как тех, с кем ему доводилось спать – а так, как дети любят Санта-Клауса. Не мифического старика с северного полюса, а того, который приходит на праздник – почти все видят, что перед ними всего лишь какой-то краснорожий дядька с ватной бородой и усталым смехом, но он – лучший Санта из всех, которые будут в их жизни.   
Любовь к Крамеру, вероятно, единственное, в чем Хоффман хоть немного уверен. Впрочем, это не так уж и мало – в мире уйма людей, у которых нет и этого, уйма детей, которые никогда не видели даже фальшивого Санта-Клауса.   
А кроме Крамера у него есть Ригг, так что Хоффман мог бы считать себя счастливцем.

* * *

Когда это случилось в первый раз, Ригг ничего не хотел. Кажется, он был пьян, и, кажется, Хоффман тоже – так, наверное, оно всегда и бывает. Впрочем, ни причины, ни следствия его не волновали в тот момент, когда Хоффман встал на колени в том сортире, чистом, но насквозь пропахшем мочой, въевшейся в кафель, и начал гладить, сквозь плотную ткань брюк, его член. Ригг не помнит, как вышло, что у него тогда встал – даже до того, как Хоффман начал его трогать, просто черт его знает, почему. Если бы кому-то пришло в голову спросить, Ригг бы, наверное, сказал бы: «от усталости» или какую-нибудь еще подобную ерунду. Спрашивать некому.  
А потом Хоффман расстегнул ему ширинку, и Ригг зажмурился, как ребенок, так, что даже векам стало больно – и перед глазами у него плясали пестрые пятна и полосы, бесконечно меняющие цвет. Он ничего не хотел, почти ничего не чувствовал и происходящее казалось ему каким-то ненастоящим. Как любовная сцена в кино – видно, что этим двоим плевать друг на друга, и они только делают вид, что трахаются. Нет, Хоффман не делал вид, он действительно взял в рот, но Ригг все равно чувствовал себя персонажем полицейского сериала, скатившегося к пятому сезону в откровенный бред, который теперь какой-то горе-сценарист пытается спасти «голубой темой».   
Первый раз Ригг запомнил, весь, от и до, и на следующую ночь – а ту он проспал без снов и без желания проснуться – ему даже приснилась спина Хоффмана. Такая крепкая, надежная. И широкая задница, и затылок – то, как Хоффман уходил. Каждое движение впилось ему в память, точно питбуль, который не отпустит, пока не сдохнет или даже дольше. То, что было потом, Ригг запомнил уже хуже, только какие-то общие ощущения и детали: Хоффман – тяжелый, как несгораемый шкаф, и, иногда, холодный, как покойник, а дыхание его пахнет дешевым пойлом даже когда тот трезв.   
Это все нельзя назвать счастливыми воспоминаниями – но не назовешь и горестными. Ригг старается о них не думать, они – как спичечный коробок в кармане: ты не говоришь, что он – самое ценное в твоей жизни, даже если ты – бродяга и это действительно так, и не забываешь ради него обо всем на свете, но если скажешь «у меня нет спичек» – то солжешь.   
Ригг боится потерять Хоффмана не больше, чем кого-нибудь еще из своих. Удивительно, насколько не меняется отношение к человеку, когда ты узнаешь, как он вытирает рот, отсосав, или выдавливает на пальцы смазку. Они так и не научились каждый день называть друг друга по имени, сама мысль об этом кажется им неестественной.   
Иногда Ригг спрашивает себя – а что все это значит для Хоффмана? Значит ли вообще хоть что-то, или же случайность просто затянулась на несколько ночей? Ригг не знает. На самом деле, он даже не знал, до того случая, что Хоффман – «из таких». Насчет самого себя он до сих пор не уверен – но, в конце концов, это его «я»: открывать непроверенные двери, никогда не подстраховываться, не думать ни на шаг, ни на два вперед, и влезать туда, где может прятаться черт знает какое чудовище – например, в жизнь Хоффмана. Неизвестно, чего ради – да и вряд ли действительно, ради чего-то.   
В конце концов, Риггу кажется, что это того стоит – и Хоффману так лучше, и самому ему теплее, теплее, чем с женщинами. Они оба точно живут на вокзале: хотели уехать прочь, но тут началась снежная буря, растянувшаяся на годы, и пути замело, поэтому ни один поезд не может приехать, и двери, заваленные сугробами, невозможно открыть. У них есть только горячий кофе в буфете, чемоданы воспоминаний, которые они не хотят открывать, и возможность подбегать к краю платформы всякий раз, когда голос свыше объявляет посадку на очередной не прибывший поезд. Хоффман сидит на своем чемодане, а Ригг бросает все и бежит каждый раз – а потом возвращается, так ничего и не дождавшись. Называется вокзал «Наверное», или «Не знаю», или «Может быть».   
Мэтьюса и Кэрри уносят поезда-призраки, и Риггу становится холодно, как никогда, но он не знает, что, совсем скоро, и он сам получит билет на такой же поезд. 

* * *

Хоффман сам приготовил игру для Ригга – Крамер то ли был слишком поглощен семьей Денлон, то ли хотел испытать фантазию своего ученика, и, потому, лишь снабдил его фотографиями и адресами других жертв. На шедевры, подобные дыбе для Янга, Хоффмана не хватило – и никогда не хватит – он лишь скопировал кое-что из работ наставника, убивая уйму времени на подготовительные работы. Впрочем, больше его убить все равно было не на что.   
Сейчас, сидя на стуле, слыша хрипы Мэтьюса – тот оказался сильнее, чем Хоффман думал прежде: он и не предполагал, что у этого мелочного ублюдка хватит сил и смелости расколотить свою ногу в кровавое желе – он чувствует себя вырванным из мира живых с корнем. Время проморозилось еще сильнее и пошло трещинами, а если попытаться дотронуться до него, оно и вовсе рассыплется – поэтому он не смотрит на часы.  
В качестве главного игрока Ригга Хоффман и выбрал сам – Крамеру было все равно – Мэтьюс, Ригг, сын Мэтьюса, или какой-нибудь уличный наркоман, вроде Аманды, или козел Бланк. «Ты должен выбрать сам, Марк. Я умру, а он может остаться с тобой. Или с Амандой» – кажется, он вежливо улыбался, когда это говорил. А у Ригга есть потенциал – не только желание всех спасти, во что бы то ни стало, но и умение смотреть в нужную сторону, не пропускать мелочи, и, если у него хоть раз в жизни хватит ума не переться напролом, а подумать хотя бы пару минут – это будет победа. Только на эту пару минут ему придется перестать быть самим собой, Дэниэлом Риггом, готовым сдохнуть, но вытащить на себе всех остальных.   
В некоторых вещах Хоффман абсолютно уверен – например, он знает, что Ригга хватит на то, чтобы справиться с сутенершей или насильником, он не самый лучший полицейский, но хороший воин. И, именно поэтому, он, если выиграет, сможет все понять и принять, и будет играть дальше.  
О некоторых других вещах лучше не думать, и лучше не вспоминать – но в голове у Хоффмана, листками рассыпавшегося отрывного календаря, кружатся та ночь, когда он надрался и отсосал Риггу, просто потому, что это был его способ получить немного тепла, и другие, мало чем отличавшиеся от этой, ночи, а потом еще тот случай с блансковским клиентом. Ригг, конечно, тоже его вспомнит, когда увидит этого мужика мертвым.   
Сидя на стуле – проходит вечность, две вечности, Бланк суетится, Мэтьюс не хочет уже жить, но все равно боится сдохнуть – Хоффман чувствует, как немеют спина и шея. Мысли, мелкие, как монетки – все, что у него есть, чтобы согреться и разогнать кровь, но, как на зло, в голову лезет одна дурь.   
Он даже не знает, любит ли Ригга, есть ли там – ему и в голову не приходит называть это «отношениями», словечком из сериалов, которые смотрела вечерами Анжелина, посмеиваясь над глупостью героинь – действительно что-то, кроме банальных, скучных нескольких перепихонов: туда-сюда, синяки на коже, внимание к чужим шрамам, чужой язык во рту, член в заднице, самая простая на свете механика. Он, черт возьми, даже не знает, хочет ли на самом деле, чтобы Ригг выжил и стал его учеником.   
Задумчивость похожа на оцепенение, ожидание вливается в кровь, как транквилизатор. «Наверное» – единственный ответ, который остается у Хоффмана, когда бесконечное время, наконец, почти истекает. 

* * *

Конечно, Ригг не отрекается от себя, лезет за непроверенную дверь, как крыса – к отравленным сухарикам, и получает пулю от того, кого так хотел спасти. Последнее, что он видит – уходящий Хоффман: крепкая спина, широкая задница, те же движения, что и тогда, в туалете, и это показалось бы ему забавным, если бы он не умирал.   
Ригг успел на свой поезд, и, теперь, уезжает подальше от неопределенности – с привкусом крови во рту, усталый, уверенный, что никому не смог помочь. Хоффман остается на своем вокзале один, и никак не может понять – жаль ему или нет. Вероятно, нет, и это значит, что он любит Крамера больше, чем любил – если любил – Ригга, и это тоже немало, это тоже ответ на вопрос.


End file.
